wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XVIII
Czeladź na rozkaz księdza pochwyciła chorego i przeniosła na drugi koniec domu, do kancelarii, która służyła panu Pągowskiemu zarazem i za sypialnię. Posłano tymczasem po kowala na wieś, który umiał puszczać krew i puszczał ją też zwykle, zarówno ludziom, jak zwierzętom. Pokazało się po chwili, że znajdował się on przed domem wraz z całą gromadą zebraną na poczęstunek - ale na nieszczęście był zupełnie pijany. Pani Winnicka przypomniała sobie, że ksiądz Woynowski słynie na całą okolicę jako zawołany doktor, wyprawiono więc i po niego co koń wyskoczy kałamaszkę, chociaż wydawało się rzeczą oczywistą, że to wszystko na nic się nie zda i że dla chorego nie masz już żadnego ratunku. Jakoż tak było. Prócz panny Sienińskiej, pani Winnickiej, dwóch panów Krzepeckich i pana Zabierzowskiego, który bawił się trochę w medyka, nie puścił ksiądz Tworkowski nikogo więcej do kancelarii, aby natłok nie przeszkadzał ratunkowi. Ale wszyscy inni biesiadnicy, zarówno niewiasty, jak mężczyźni, zebrali się w sąsiedniej wielkiej izbie gościnnej, gdzie były przygotowane posłania dla mężczyzn, i stali zupełnie jak stado trwożnych owiec, pełni niepokoju, obawy, ciekawości, i spoglądając na drzwi czekali nowin, a niektórzy robili po cichu uwagi nad okropnym zdarzeniem i nad prognostykami, które zapowiedziały nieszczęście. - Uważaliście, jak migotały świece i płomienie były jakieś czarniawe? - To już widać śmierć je przesłaniała - ozwał się szeptem jeden z Sulgostowskich. - Była między nami, a myśmy o tym nie wiedzieli. - Psy na nią wyły. - A ów hurkot? może to właśnie ona zajechała? - Bóg widać nie chciał dopuścić do tego małżeństwa, które byłoby z krzywdą dla familii. Dalsze szepty przerwało ukazanie się pani Winnickiej i Marcjana Krzepeckiego. Ona przebiegła chyżo izbę, śpiesząc po relikwie broniące przystępu złym duchom, a jego otoczono zaraz kotem. - Co tam? Jak się ma? A Marcjan ruszył ramionami, podniósł je tak, że głowa znalazła mu się prawie na piersiach, i odrzekł: - Rzęzi jeszcze. - Nie ma ratunku? - Nie ma! Wtem przez uchylone drzwi doszły wyraźnie uroczyste słowa prałata Tworkowskiego: - Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis - et ob omnibus censuris, in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. Więc poklękali wszyscy i zaczęli się modlić. Pani Winnicka przeszła między klęczącymi trzymając obu dłońmi relikwie. Marcjan udał się za nią i zamknął drzwi. Lecz nie pozostały już długo zamknięte, po kwadransie bowiem ukazał się w nich znowu i zawołał swym skrzypiącym, klarnetowym głosem: - Skończył! Wówczas ze słowami "wieczny odpoczynek" ruszyli jedni po drugich do kancelarii, by rzucić ostatnie pożegnalne spojrzenie na nieboszczyka. A tymczasem na drugim końcu domu, w izbie stołowej, poczęły się dziać rzeczy ohydne. Służba w Belczączce o tyle właśnie nienawidziła Pągowskiego, o ile się go bała, więc wydało się jej, że wraz z jego śmiercią nastaje czas ulgi, radości i bezkarnej swawoli. Służbie przyjezdnej zdarzała się sposobność do pohulanki, więc cala czeladź, zarówno miejscowa, jak obca, pijana mniej lub więcej już od południa, rzuciła się teraz na potrawy i wino. Pachołkowie przechylali do ust całe flasze wódek gdańskich, petercymentów, małmazji i węgrzyna; inni, bardziej chciwi najadło, wyrywali sobie kawały mięsiwa i ciast. Śnieżny obrus ubroczył się w mgnieniu oka kałużami wielorakich płynów. W zamieszaniu poprzewracano krzesła i świeczniki na stole. Rznięte ozdobnie kielichy i szklenice wymykały się z pijackich rąk i rozbijały z brzękiem o podłogę. Tu i ówdzie powstały kłótnie, bijatyki; niektórzy rabowali wprost zastawę stołową. Słowem, rozpoczęła się orgia, której odgłosy doleciały aż na drugą stronę domu. Wpadł na owe krzyki Marcjan Krzepecki, za nim dwóch Sulgostowskich, młody Zabierzowski i jeszcze jeden z gości, a widząc, co się dzieje, porwali się do szabel. W pierwszej chwili zamieszanie powiększyło się jeszcze bardziej. Sulgostowscy poprzestali na płazowaniu pijaków, lecz Marcjana Krzepeckiego ogarnął szal wściekłości. Wypukłe oczy wylazły mu jeszcze bardziej na wierzch, zęby błysnęły spod wąsów i począł po prostu siekać, kto mu się nawinął. Kilku sług zalało się krwią, inni chronili się pod stół, reszta stłoczyła się w bezładnej ucieczce we drzwiach, a on bił w kupę, krzycząc: - Hultaje! psubraty! ja tu pan! ja tu gospodarz! I wyjechał na nich do sieni, skąd doszedł jeszcze jego przeraźliwy głos: - Kijów, rózeg!... A ci tu w izbie stali, jak wśród rumowiska, patrząc na siebie zgorszonym wzrokiem i kiwając głowami. - Jeszczem też takich rzeczy w życiu nie widział - ozwał się jeden z Sulgostowskich. A drugi rzekł: - Dziwna śmierć i dziwne jej okoliczności. Patrzcie, toż tu, rzekłbyś: Tatarzy wtargnęli. - Albo złe duchy - dodał Zabierzowski. - Straszna jakowaś noc. Kazali jednak wyleźć ukrytej pod stołem czeladzi, by uczynić w izbie ład jaki taki. Pachołkowie wyszli, wytrzeźwieni zupełnie ze strachu, i rączo wzięli się do roboty, a tymczasem powrócił Marcjan. Był już spokojniejszy, tylko jeszcze wargi trzęsły mu się ze złości. - Popamiętają! - rzekł zwróciwszy się do obecnych. - Ale dziękuję waćpanom, żeście mi pomogli do ukarania tych łajdaków. Nie luźniej im tu będzie niż za nieboszczyka! moja w tym głowa! Na to spojrzeli na niego zaraz bystro obaj Sulgostowscy i jeden rzekł: - Tak samo waćpan nie masz nam za co dziękować, jak my jemu. - No? - I dlaczego się tu na jedynego sędziego sposobisz? - zapytał drugi z bliźniaków. A on począł natychmiast podskakiwać na swoich krótkich, pałąkowatych nogach do góry, jakby im chciał do oczu doskoczyć, i odrzekł; - Bo mam prawo! mam prawo! mam prawo! - Jakie prawo? - Lepsze od waszego! - A cóż to? czytałeś testament? - Co mi testament? (tu dmuchnął na dłoń) ot co? wiatr! Komu zapisał? żonie? A gdzie jaka żona? Ot co? ja tu najbliższy! my - Krzepeccy - nie wy! - A to obaczym. Bogdaj cię zabito! - Bogdaj was zabito! Idźcie precz! - Ty koźle, ty pniaku! Doczekasz! Precz, mówisz, mamy iść?... Pilnuj ty lepiej swego koziego łba! - Grozicie? Tu trzasnął pan Marcjan szablą i posunął się ku braciom, a oni też chwycili za rękojeści. Lecz w tej chwili ozwał się za nimi zgorszony głos księdza Tworkowskiego: - Mości panowie! Nieboszczyk jeszcze nie ostygł. Więc Sulgostowscy zawstydzili się ogromnie i jeden z nich rzekł: - Księże prałacie, o nic nam tu nie chodzi, bo swój kawałek chleba mamy i cudzego nie pragniem. Ale ta żmija już tu żgać poczyna i ludzi chce rugować. - Jakich ludzi? Kogo? - Kogo popadnie. Dziś nas, którym już kazał iść precz, a jutro może te niewiasty-sieroty, pod tym dachem żyjące. - A nieprawda! nieprawda! - zawołał Marcjan. I zwinąwszy się nagle w kłębek, uśmiechnął się, począł zacierać ręce, kłaniać się i mówić z jakąś dowitą uprzejmością: - Owszem, owszem! proszę wszystkich na pogrzeb i stypę, proszę pokornie, prosimy obaj z ojcem, a co się tyczy panny Sienińskiej, zawsze tu znajdzie dach i opiekę, zawsze! zawsze! To rzekłszy zacierał dalej z wielką radością ręce. Na polu chwały 01